Siempre conmigo
by Dichiro
Summary: "Cuando me fui pensé que llevaba todo conmigo..." (oneshot)


**Cuando escribí esto estaba muy triste y quería que esa tristeza sirviera para algo xD**

**No quería subirlo porque es un oneshot muy pequeño, lo tenía únicamente en mi página de fb (por lo que quizá algunos ya lo hayan leído), pero me pareció justo subirlo aquí también y de paso deprimirlos un poquito :b**

**Los quiero, les mando besitos y abrazos.**

* * *

Cuando me fui pensé que llevaba todo conmigo. Empaque mi ropa, la vieja guitarra de mi tío, mis discos y luego dude si llevarme o no el ukelele con figuritas pegadas por toda la madera; fue un regalo suyo y le tenía aprecio, pero me pareció inapropiado tomarlo, después de todo, estaba a punto de dejarla.

Lo observé por última vez dejando escapar un suspiro. Estaba cansada de separar todo en la casa y meterlo en cajas de donde seguramente tardarían mucho en salir de nuevo; le pedí espacio y ella no se opuso. No la había visto en todo el día y, aunque creí tardar más tiempo, cuando revisé el reloj todavía era temprano.

Me desplomé un rato en el sillón, agotada. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida y, pese a tener una pesadilla horrible, no pude recordarla. Al despertar, Bonnie estaba ahí y no fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Me sentía culpable al ver los daños a través de sus ojos color cielo, los cuales de pronto se habían quedado opacos y tristes. Quería marcharme sin cargar con eso en la consciencia, por eso la evitaba.

Fue cobarde por mi parte, pero era inevitable; sólo soy una persona, y quería tener el derecho de renunciar a algo sin sentirme mal por ello. No era para convencerla a ella sino a mí misma.

A pesar de todo, no me reprochaba nada, guardaba silencio y apartaba la vista al verme. Se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos de donde yo estaba, y miraba la vida transcurrir de forma normal a través de la ventana como si nuestro mundo no estuviera ahora fragmentado por mi causa.

Olvidé decir adiós; la mudanza se encargó de llevar todas mis cosas al camión y cuando terminaron me marché con ellos directo al aeropuerto. Me convencí de que no me despedí para evitarle la pena, pero en realidad era por mí y mi miedo a ver su dolor.

Una vez instalada en mi nueva casa pensé en nosotras y el rumbo inesperado de la relación. Hacíamos buena pareja, fuimos felices la mayor parte del tiempo e incluso las peleas se resolvían con facilidad. Cuando todo iba mal, Bonnie solía hacer chocolate para ambas, a veces frío y en ocasiones caliente, dependiendo del clima; decía "nada puede estar tan mal con chocolate en la mano" y era verdad porque enseguida todo se veía un poco mejor.

Es raro, a pesar de intentar lo mismo yo sola, no da el resultado esperado; es como si su receta fuera la única capaz de aliviar el alma. O quizá nunca fue el chocolate.

A veces —yo— lloraba. No cambiaría mi decisión, pensaba, pero era duro no poder buscarla y preocuparme por su bienestar. Fue un acuerdo entre las dos: no debíamos buscarnos. "Por más dolorosa que sea la soledad, la comunicación será peor; un constante recordatorio de la herida" dijo aquella vez. Le di la razón y prometí no llamar. He cumplido mi palabra y ella la suya.

Siempre fue una persona fuerte ante los demás, lo más probable es que haya fingido estar bien con sus amigos cuando en realidad estaba destrozada por dentro. Yo podía notar esas cosas y siempre supe cómo hacerla feliz otra vez, pero ahora fue culpa mía. No pude hacer nada al respecto.

Me lavé el rostro y observé mi reflejo en el espejo largo rato. Había algo diferente en mi vida, aunque quisiera negarlo; no era mi apariencia, llevaba el mismo corte de cabello y mi rostro no podía haber envejecido tanto en sólo tres años. Era otra cosa… pero estaba ahí. Podía sentirlo y era frustrante no saber identificar esa diferencia.

_Basta, Marceline, no te tortures con eso_, pensé. No quería volver a caer en un círculo culposo del que tanto me costó salir después de mi partida. Intenté no sentirme mal pensando en Bonnie con su soledad, sin embargo, al principio no fue fácil de conseguir, después de todo, la amaba demasiado y no quería verla sufrir.

El amor no debería terminar así.

La vida se volvió injusta, me obligó a tomar decisiones difíciles y éste fue el resultado de todo eso. A pesar del esfuerzo de ambas por mantener el contacto, nunca pudimos conseguirlo; había tantas minas a nuestro alrededor que inevitablemente pisamos una y el desastre fue irreparable.

Es fácil recordar el momento donde todo cambió. Empezó con una buena noticia, aunque inesperada. Salimos de casa temprano como todas las mañanas y nos dimos un beso de despedida. No quería dejarla ir y, a pesar de sus reclamos, su sonrisa la delataba; al final debería soltarla y ambas iríamos a nuestros respectivos trabajos, pero era divertido mantenerla aprisionada entre mis brazos tratando de besarla de nuevo.

El cartero llegó antes de marcharnos. Era lo mismo de siempre: cuentas que debíamos pagar, una carta de mi papá y otra del hermano de Bonnie. Había una nueva dirigida a mí, pero no le puse mayor atención, en especial al ver la hora en mi celular. Dejamos todo en un mueble junto a la entrada y terminamos de irnos con bastante prisa.

Recuerdo haber tenido un día agradable en el trabajo. Mis compañeros estuvieron molestando como de costumbre y al salir fuimos por una cerveza. En realidad no tardé mucho; conversamos un rato sobre el top de música de la semana, de nuestros planes para el día de descanso y un amigo nos invitó a una fiesta en su casa. Acepté, por supuesto, y planeaba llevar a mi novia conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa pasaban de las nueve; Bonnie ya se encontraba ahí, cenando pizza mientras veía una película en la recamara. Me acerqué trepando sobre sus piernas extendidas en el colchón hasta llegar a su regazo y levanté la ceja al sentarme sobre ella.

—"Nada de comer en la cama" —dije imitando su voz—. Tramposa.

Sonrió.

Por desgracia, esa siempre fue mi debilidad y le devolví el gesto antes de robar un trozo de pizza. Me aparté para sentarme a su lado prestando atención al televisor; estaban pasando el episodio V de _Star Wars_. No es una saga de mi gusto, pero a Bonnie le gusta; por su teoría, dice, aunque en realidad ambas siempre supimos que era puro fanatismo como cualquier otro.

Me tendió las cartas dirigidas a mí y mientras ella veía a Luke entrenar con Yoda, me dedique a leer las misivas de mi padre. No consigo seguirle la pista por sus viajes tan constantes, sin embargo, siempre me envía fotos del lugar donde esté. Resulta bastante divertido.

Le dejé la foto a Bonnie para abrir la otra carta. Ella soltó una risa al ver a su suegro ser aplastado por un elefante bebé y me hizo reír a mí también. Paré en cuanto comencé a leer; releí una y otra vez sin poder creerlo. Era la mejor noticia de toda mi vida y me entusiasme.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es… una oferta de trabajo en B Music.

Se veía sorprendida y enseguida me abrazó, ella sabía cuánto significaba eso para mí porque llevaba repitiéndolo desde que nos conocimos.

—¡Es grandioso, Marceline!

Seguí sujetando la carta con las manos temblorosas.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Tienes que aceptar.

La miré casi contrariada, ¿por qué no aceptaría?

—Por supuesto. No voy a perder esto.

B Music era mi sueño desde la adolescencia y siempre quise trabajar ahí, pero entrar no era sencillo por eso comenzaba a resignarme, pero esa carta cambió todo mi panorama. Por fin podría estar donde tanto había soñado.

Entonces caí en cuenta de algo importante: la agencia estaba al otro lado del mundo. Mi ánimo decayó un poco debido a esto; yo no quería dejar mi hogar porque eso implicaría renunciar a todo en ese país. Incluyendo a Bonnie.

Ella tenía su trabajo ahí y era un cargo importante, no podía simplemente renunciar. No había oficinas en donde yo la necesitaba para estar juntas, en consecuencia, pedir un cambio sería inútil. Pedirle renunciar a lo que amaba hacer sólo para poder acompañarme era egoísta y no me lo perdonaría.

La carta especificaba el requerimiento de mi presencia dentro de tres meses cuanto mucho, pero ahora la decisión segura comenzaba a tambalearse. Ahí comenzó la ruina de nuestra relación, aquella que llevábamos manteniendo a flote por años.

No dije nada más; Bonnie tampoco lo hizo. Los dos meses siguientes pasamos el tiempo como si esa carta jamás hubiera llegado, pero su peso nos aplastaba cada día un poco más hasta ser ineludible. Debíamos hablar del asunto o de lo contrario terminaríamos peor. Sin embargo, todavía me costó un par de días tomar el valor para hacerle frente a la situación.

Oía los tic-tacs del reloj en la pared al estar en completo silencio. Por un momento pensé en invitarla a algún restaurante y pasar un buen momento antes de tener esa conversación, pero descarté la idea por el miedo a hacer una escena en un lugar público.

Tomé aire de una bocanada. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía al intentar decir algo, sin éxito. En ese momento pensé "no tiene caso mantener esta conversación si ya sabemos lo que va a suceder"; hoy creo haber hecho bien con aquella charla o de lo contrario, habría dolido más.

—Espero que cumplas tu sueño.

Me costó deshacer el nudo en la garganta para poder responder. Yo quería cumplir mi sueño, por supuesto, pero también la quería a ella y me sentía frustrada al pensar en la necesidad de renunciar algo para obtener lo otro. No me parecía justo.

—Bonnie, tal vez… podamos hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

Se veía confundida y muy triste. Quería darle un abrazo, pero no me atreví; en lugar de eso, cerré las manos con fuerza tratando de pensar en una solución.

—Tratar con la distancia.

No estaba muy convencida de mis propias palabras. Seguramente se vería como un gesto desesperado, y tal vez fuera el caso, pero me negaba a perderla. No quería arruinar cinco años de relación de esta forma y de haber una solución, necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes pues el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra.

—Es imposible, Marceline.

Su voz rota rompió la mía y lloré, entonces ella lloró también. Me preguntaba por qué no podía quedarme o por qué Bonnie no podía ir conmigo. Maldije a la vida sin decir una palabra, quise romper todo, pero no me moví de ahí; sólo apreté mis rodillas con fuerza y seguí llorando.

No quería elegir. Mi sueño era importante, no obstante, Bonnie también lo era. Quería pedirle matrimonio… Lloré más al recordar el anillo guardado entre mis cosas que ya jamás sería entregado.

No fue nuestra última conversación, aunque sí una de las más dolorosas. Poco tiempo después me marché para buscar un apartamento antes de llevar mis cosas, lo cual no fue tarea fácil; al llegar renté una habitación con otras dos personas y tuve tiempo suficiente para conocerlas.

Una de ellas era una muchacha alta de cabello chino pintado de morado. De alguna forma me recordaba a Bonnibel cuando estaba en la universidad, con su cabello teñido de rosa y cuando pensaba en ella lo recordaba todo: sus pecas diseminadas por todo el cuerpo, su ojos azules y su cabello al natural con ese bonito tono rojizo.

Quizá por eso estaba triste la mayor parte del tiempo y me acercaba poco a Leila. Por otra parte estaba Fiona, una chica carismática, bondadosa y divertida que me ayudó a alejarme de la tristeza, en especial cuando hablaba con Bonnie y terminaba deshecha, extrañándola como loca.

Cuando estuve lista para volver por mis cosas había pasado ya un año y seguía sintiéndome miserable al estar lejos de la persona que tanto amaba. En ese entonces me pregunté muchas veces si estaba haciendo lo correcto porque mi sueño debería hacerme feliz y lo hacía, pero al salir de ahí todo resultaba doloroso. Cualquier cosa quería vivirla con Bonnie… y no estaba conmigo.

Cuando la vi otra vez el mundo volvió a partirse en pedazos para mí. Estaba tan bella como siempre, llevaba un vestido que ondulaba por el aire de verano. Ni siquiera sabíamos cómo saludar; quería lanzarme a sus brazos, pero cada movimiento resultaba torpe e incómodo, y mis esfuerzos por ganarme una de sus sonrisas se iban a la basura con facilidad.

El trayecto fue tenso y no lograba dejar de verla de reojo. Al llegar a casa noté los cambios en el apartamento; había nuevos cuadros y la sala estaba en donde antes teníamos un colchón sobre el suelo para ver maratones en televisión durante nuestros días de ocio.

—Redecoraste.

—Un poco.

Nos quedamos en silencio por minutos sin hacer ningún movimiento, luego ella dio un suspiro y bajó la mirada. Habló sin cambiar de posición.

—Marcy, tenemos que alejarnos.

Sentí el corazón retorcerse dentro de mí.

—¿No crees… que ya estamos lo bastante lejos? Es todo un continente.

Trataba de hacerlo ver como una broma, pero no se rio. Yo tampoco pude reír, me dolía demasiado como para intentarlo; no quería estar ahí aumentando mi dolor.

—Sabes… Cuando te marchaste fue muy difícil lidiar con la soledad y el vacío. Eres una herida abierta para mí, Marcy, y por más dolorosa que sea la soledad, la comunicación será peor; un constante recordatorio de la herida.

—Lo entiendo… Te prometo no volver a buscarte después de esto.

—Gracias.

Ver así el final de nuestra relación me ardió en el pecho. Estaba triste, quería llorar y quedarme para siempre a su lado, pero nuestras metas nos estaban llevando por lugares diferentes. Nuestros caminos no volverían a cruzarse y eso me estaba matando.

—Me quedaré en un hotel —dije de la forma más relajada que me fue posible—. Mañana vendré por mis cosas, y si no te molesta, preferiría empacar a solas.

Ella asintió. Me despidió en la puerta con un beso en la mejilla y yo no atiné a hacer nada aparte de observarla hasta quedarme afuera con mi soledad. Esa noche fue la última vez que lloré por Bonnibel, aunque aún duele su recuerdo.

Quería hacerla feliz y terminé haciéndonos miserables a ambas. Ahora han pasado tres años desde entonces y mis amigas se sorprenden al saber cuánto la pienso todavía. Ni siquiera es amor, eso se acabó hace algunos meses, después de todo, un amigo me contó sobre ella; dijo "sale con alguien más y parece feliz", la noticia terminó con todo.

Yo soy capaz de salir con otras personas y hacer muchas cosas más, pero no puedo enamorarme...

Eso era.

Mi vida es diferente porque no puedo amar a nadie más. He conocido personas atractivas tanto física como mentalmente y, a pesar de eso, no siento la capacidad de amar porque el recuerdo de Bonnie siempre está conmigo. Hay un vacío en ese lugar donde antes había cariño para dar, por eso no lograba ver la diferencia en el espejo: está dentro de mí, no fuera.

Ese día, cuando me fui pensé que llevaba todo conmigo, pero dejé el amor que tenía junto a Bonnie. Ya no puedo dar porque no tengo nada; todo se lo ha quedado ella.


End file.
